


The Princess and Her Knight

by LizzyBizzy



Series: The princess has been waiting an awful long time [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fanart, I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Please give me a grand adventure with these two





	The Princess and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo


End file.
